Forward Reclamation
Forward Reclamation is the prelude of the events of the Initiator Universe, which describes the past of "The Instructor" before the Initiator-Great Being War. Story Opening Quote “Fear—an eternal punishment which has affected the lives far beyond my own time… a threat which still lingers among the ancestors children; which aggravates many, and sorrows more… I sorrow that I’m—installed with this emotion… “And yet why? “Have I done something far beyond which is morally correct, and this is seen fit for my punishment? “Am I simply aging as that of a commoner; whose life is coming to a close? “Or is it far beyond compensating, far beyond which I have imagined? “Whatever the reason be—why have I only experienced it so late in my own time? “Millenniums have imprisoned me for the sin of my existence… I have been broken as that of a stone under intense pressure… and yet I remain alive only to experience fear? “Whatever my sin has been—surely there must be a way to repent for it… “Or has the time for forgiveness passed?” The being stood; being of immense height and great muscle, and yet he stood weary. He sighed deeply, taking an enormous step forward; listening to the distinct click of metal underneath his feet. “And yet I ask the questions of an imprudent child…” he said; keeping a strict yet stable tone, clenching his fists tightly as he continued to pace around a spherical fortress. He then stopped as he reached a circular metallic surface; which lay flat while unsuspended by any source. He hesitated—before stepping onto the platform before halting again. “And for those millenniums I have been thinking… but the only question which I have found no appeal to is that of—“ The being stopped; sighing deeply again before extending his right arm far beyond his side, placing the prints of his six-fingered hand on top of a holographic pad which lay in front of himself. The holographic pad flashed red—beeping quite loudly before returning to its blue color; the being growled, clenching his fist tightly into a fist; turning away quickly from the panel. “And yet—the keys which would release me falter at turning when in my hands; when opposed to those who’ve defeated me!” the being roared; pulsing electronic energy from the skin of his flesh, which channeled quickly around the spherical prison before venting through the top. “And their continued species development is a SIN against the Pallium, it violates its laws and its terms—after their own sins, which have been ignored by the Great Beings, our own creators! “They’ve been a plague which has infected the surface of the planet of Spherus Magna; where they’ve separated the planet into three unequal parts! “And they are IGNORED? “They’ve destroyed millions; caused havoc among the innocent which have wronged them not! “They’ve attempted to protect these innocent; but yet continue to hurt their evolutionary process far worse than that of the plague! “Parasite and the Plague, and what they do not realize that our Initiators, our cure—would have saved the innocent far beyond that which the Makuta or the Toa are capable of! “They do not realize, I’m their only escape to paradise! “That I: The Instructor, are their sword— “And that their Initiators, are their shield…” Prologue The sun shined brightly across the crest-shaped island surrounded by a nearly endless ocean. The reflection of the water cast a ghastly blue; as the fog of the seas created an equally unsettling circle surrounding the island. Large silver towers stood of that of a spire, as long gorgeous lines of translucent blue phased through the cracks of the large silver towers... miraculously, the towers were suspended in mid air; no part of them whatsoever touched the ground. The towers stood erect, cutting through the clouds as that of a knife; leaving behind a tear through the clouds as they were pushed through the towers by the wind. Large, crafty vessels floated around the city; avoiding the multiple spires which blocked their path. Though one building put the others in shame; standing around two and a half kilometers tall, (around the height of one and a half miles) and instead of donning a translucent blue, glowed orange instead. The Citadel: the centerpiece of the island of “Catered Dawn,” and a stronghold of the islands Military. “For centuries our galactic achievement has been smiled upon by the Great Beings—awed by the Innocence… respected by our opponents… “The Citadel, our source of shelter—our anonymous sentinel…” The Instructor said to the somewhat smaller being who levitated at The Instructor’s shoulder-height. “It has been our Militaries protector for millenniums… my respect—our respect for it is equal, o’ Instructor…” the being agreed; glancing over his shoulder at The Instructor, before returning his attention towards the window which they both faced, staring down at the numerous spires below themselves. “If only it could be noticed a little more… our achievement has been the creation of our enemies and our allies… it sorrows me to understand that I myself cannot control the raiding vermin…” The Instructor sighed, turning around; forcing an audible sound to echo under his heavy feet. “Our success has been noticed, Instructor…” “Yet Insight, then why have we been scorned by our enemies for our success? Can they not understand that we are the heirs of the Great Beings, and their predecessors?” “They are only blinded by jealousy… a sin which has burdened many, Instructor…” The Instructor turned to face The Insight, examining the Initiator which levitated in front of him. “A sin… and what is this sins repentance, Insight? Biological Decomposition, social imprisonment…? We cannot stop its plague, though it can be reduced, Insight…” The Insight hesitated, incapable of making an intellectual response to the statement The Instructor had just declared. “All under us are bigoted, self-righteous purists; such can be said for the Skakdi, Vortixx, etcetera… they all search for injustice rights of pay, and are quick to thieve if the opportunity is to arise, Insight… “The Thieves of the Commoners have decreased drastically after we enforced Military force… “They are punished as what is necessary for a common thief… “But one mental trait existent within ALL of them is self-righteous greed… jealousy in its worst form…” The Instructor claimed brilliantly, eying The Insight with a sort of hideous stare. The Insight turned away from The Instructor, glancing outside the window at the spires again. “Of course, Instructor…” he sighed, quite disappointed with his failed attempt to impress the prominent being. “I do believe my time is done here, Insight… our discussion is at a close, and there is nothing further to add towards it… and with this, I leave you…” The Instructor said, “After all, I have other business to attend to on Vakanta Magna, and I have no time to waste…” “When do you leave, Instructor?” “At dawn… and I am suspecting that you’ll follow me some other time; will you not?” “Of course, Instructor…” “Than this is my farewell, Insight.” The Instructor calmly said. The Instructor than turned and continued down the spacious room again, allowing echoed footsteps to escape into the room. He continued until he met a circular platform, where he quickly took his place on top of the platform, placed his six digit hand onto a holographic panel, and waited for the anti-gravity elevator to elevate his body upwards at a quite constant speed. Reaching the top floor of The Citadel, The Instructor stepped off the anti-gravity elevator and wandered forward into a large hallway; where he made his way down it, ignoring the levitating objects which moved around his sides. He continued to make his way down the hallway, ignoring the abundance of beings which surrounded his sides, which were armed with impressive firearm weaponry with translucent lights which glow a darkish orange. He then met a door; which instantly fell apart into pieces and collapsed to the sides of the doorway; allowing him access into the room. The Instructor than continued his way into another large room; which contained a large spherical object inside its bay, which levitated meters above the ground. The object was held in place by energy beams emitted by metal objects which circled around the object as some sort of wheel. Underneath the object lay some large gravity pool, which burst up beams of energy at the spherical object; helping to keep it in place. The Instructor than made his way up an elevated platform where he met a circular platform. Stepping on top of the platform, The Instructor raised his arms above his head; separating certain parts of his armor and pulled these pieces further from his figure, where they were caught in a sort of gravity field. Suddenly, large pillars began to rise up; enclosing The Instructor on top of the platform as it raised itself up into the bowels of the spherical object. After being suspended in the heart of the ship, The Instructor began to lower his arms; lowering the pillars along with it, followed by the armor pieces which fell back into place underneath the ship. The cracks within the ship began to illuminate an orange color, while the inside of the ship began to glow a bluish color. The Instructor would need to prepare his departure before the day’s end. He had little time until his presence on Vakanta Magna is necessary, and he wasn’t one to disappoint his superiors…